


friends

by humanbehavior



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Songfic, aka xukun gets friend zoned a million times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: xukun and zhengting are just friends , but xukun wants to change that.





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 12am forgive me im a tired Mess! 
> 
> twt: lovepaintingg

_You say you love me, I say you crazy_  
We're nothing more than friends  
You're not my lover, more like a brother  
I known you since we were like ten, yeah __

__"uh….this is weird , but i think..no. i know i love you. do you accept my confession , zhengting?" cai xukun looked at him then continued to fiddle with his fingers._ _

__"h-huh?" zhengting stuttered._ _

__" i said i love you. do you accept my confession?" xukun repeated._ _

__zhengting kept repeating xukun's confession inside his head. there was no way xukun actually loved him , he had shown no signs of it. now , that he thought about it , he saw plenty._ _

__zhengting sighed , he sympathetically looked at xukun , "uh i don't….i don't see you that way. i see you more like a brother than anything else."_ _

__xukun's small smile on his face fell ," oh. "_ _

_____Don't mess it up, talking that shit_  
Only gonna push me away, that's it!  
When you say you love me, that make me crazy  
Here we go again __

____the next few days for zhengting were hell , to simply put it. xukun would shoot him with soft sympathetic looks at every chance he had._ _ _ _

____xukun would say " i love you " at every chance he was close enough to the other to say it. it was driving zhengting crazy with how much he had been confessing in the small amount of days after zhengting so called , "friend zoned" him._ _ _ _

____zhengting didn't know if he was going to be able to stand it for very much longer._ _ _ _

_________Don't go look at me with that look in your eye  
You really ain't going away without a fight  
You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite  
I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times ___

______every time xukun would look at him it looked sad. actually more than that , but mostly sad. zhengting knew xukun was trying to get him to sympathize with him , but he couldn't due to the reason behind why he was pouting and looking at him sadly._ _ _ _ _ _

______the times xukun caught zhengting alone all he wanted to do was immediately run away. xukun would plead for zhengting to return his feelings and all zhengting could say about it ,is , "that's not how it works xukun. i don't magically develop feelings for you over a few hours."_ _ _ _ _ _

______xukun understood. for a few days at least , then he began again. zhengting was beginning to lose patience whenever xukun confronted him._ _ _ _ _ _

______xukun was about to ask if zhengting would return his feelings until zhengting quickly snapped at him.  
" stop asking! i won't! i've told you this so many times but you don't understand!" _ _ _ _ _ _

______xukun nodded , walking away from the other. zhengting felt bad about yelling , but he hoped xukun got the hint._ _ _ _ _ _

___________Haven't I made it obvious?  
Haven't I made it clear?  
Want me to spell it out for you?  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S ____ _

_______________xukun once again got the hint again , until he confronted him again. this time about something else._  
" so are we going to start dating?" xukun asked.  
" h-huh? when did i return your feelings?" zhengting asked.  
" well i thought you did? from that time you basically yelled at me?" xukun cleared up.  
zhengting sighed , exhausted of everything the situation with xukun was creating ," i thought i made it obvious. xukun , we're just friends. i've never experienced any romantic attraction towards you so i can't really return your feelings."  
xukun nodding and zhengting hoped that was a nod of understanding. 

_____________Have you got no shame? You looking insane  
Turning up at my door  
It's two in the morning, the rain is pouring  
Haven't we been here before? ____ _ _ _

__________the next time zhengting saw xukun it was extremely different from the other times he had seen him. this time xukun had showed up at his house at 2:30AM._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" zhengting , please?" was the first thing xukun had said. xukun had asked so many times that zhengting already knew what he was referring to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________" first of all , you're fucking insane , it's like two in the morning. secondly , no. i don't think i'll ever develop feelings for you. sorry , xukun." zhengting replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________the situation had felt too familiar , like déjà vu. zhengting was sure that the situation would come again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Don't mess it up, talking that shit  
Only gonna push me away, that's it!  
Have you got no shame? You looking insane  
Here we go again ____ _ _ _ _ _

____________the next few days were scarily silent with xukun. he hadn't confessed again or begged zhengting to return his feelings. he had realized why when chengcheng had approached him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"so..you and xukun , huh?" chengcheng had asked him.  
" huh? what do you mean?" zhengting asked , confused.  
" you two are dating , right?"  
"what? no , we're not!" zhengting replied. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________zhengting could see the small smile from chengcheng's face fall.  
" ah it's just a rumor then? you two would look so good together , though." chengcheng sighed.  
zhengting sighed , shaking his head , he really couldn't take any of this.  
zhengting quickly waved chengcheng off , going to find xukun. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________once he did , xukun looked possibly the most calm he ever had been.  
" xukun , what the fuck?" was the first thing that came out of zhengting's mouth when approaching him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________zhengting had wanted to take a more professional route in confronting the other , but apparently not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________xukun looked at zhengting , "what did i do?"  
zhengting sighed , "you know what you did. you started that rumor that we're dating and clearly we're not!"  
xukun nodded ,"oh that? it's just a joke , calm down."  
" what." zhengting deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________to zhengting this was not a joke whatsoever. as everyone already kept asking about xukun and him and the only relationship he's ever had with the other is friendship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________" xukun if you keep talking shit i'm actually gonna throw some hands." zhengting warned him. xukun simply just laughed at it as if he was joking. zhengting sighed , walking away from the other , he didn't know what he was going to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Don't go look at me with that look in your eye  
You really ain't going away without a fight  
You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite  
I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________zhengting sighed , looking at xukun ," i've said this before. i don't have feelings for you."_  
xukun simply nodded , tears forming in his eyes. zhengting felt bad for making him feel that way as he knew it wasn't anyone elses fault but his own. xukun wiped the tears forming ," o-okay. tell me if you do , though."  
zhengting softly laughed ,"you know that won't happen , quickly if i do though , right?"  
xukun sighed , hopefully ,"you never know."  
zhengting looked at him sternly, "you know i've told you this before."  
xukun nodded , softly replying ,"i know."  
"why do you keep asking the same thing if you know , though?"  
xukun shakily inhaled," i don't know. i just thought somehow you would , you know , return the same feelings."  
zhengting nodded ," i see. i've told this to you plenty of times , but you understand , right?"  
the other simply nodded , not replying.  
" we can still be friends though , right?"  
xukun nodded ,"right." 


End file.
